Runaway Birthday
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Aiden-verse. Dad is out on a hunt on Sam's birthday and he is not happy. Runaway little brother ends in trauma for the siblings. Warning: Will contain spanking, be an adult. If this will offend you don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

It was 1995, May 3rd to be precise. And Sam was throwing a tantrum.

"He fucking forgot my birthday Dean!" Sam yelled, throwing his shoe across the cheap motel room at his brother.

"Listen, dude, you need to calm down. Aiden and I got you a cake and shit. But you know he had to go help Caleb! He didn't expect to be gone that long, he called!" Dean said, defending his father.

"A call isn't the same! Dean! He's never been gone on your birthday! Or Aiden's! Just mine! He fucking hates me Dean." Sam was still yelling.

"Calm down, Sammy!" Dean yelled back, landing a sharp smack on the younger's rear.

"Ow! Dean!" Sam cried, giving his brother a glare.

"Just be happy more aren't coming." Dean said.

Sam continued to glare at his brother as he stalked over to the door. "I'm going for a run."

"Like hell you are." Dean said, sensing that his brother was in a running away type of mood. "Bed."

"Dean! I'm thirteen! It's 9:30!" Sam yelled, glancing at the clock.

"Bed, Sammy or I'll spank you for real. Same goes for you Aiden. Sam, fifteen minutes, I want you showered and in bed." Dean ordered, putting on his best 'Dad' voice.

"Fine," Sam muttered, walking into the bathroom, grabbing his pajamas along the way.

Dean gave Sam a smile then plucked Aiden up off the floor. "Come on, baby girl, bedtime."

"Okie dokie!" Aiden yawned, feeling no need to arouse more trouble.

"Good girl," Dean said, giving the toddler's hair a ruffle. He sat her down on one of the beds and looked around in her duffle for her pajamas. Upon finding them, he disrobed the girl and helped her into an old t-shirt of Sam's which hung long on the girl's tiny frame and a pair of grey sweats that pooled around her feet.

Aiden yawned again and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek, "Dean? Can I wait till Sammy's done so I can give him a kiss goodnight?"

"Sure, Aiden," Dean said.

Soon Sam left the bathroom, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. He plopped down on one of the beds as Aiden ran over and crawled up onto her brother, kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you Sammy!" Aiden smiled. Then she crawled into the other bed. She was out within minutes.

Sam didn't fall asleep. In fact around eleven when Dean went to bed he was still awake. As soon as he heard Dean's snoring though, he grabbed his duffle and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden awoke with a start; the sudden lack of snoring was startling. Turning, she noticed that Dean, in a half awake stupor was going to use the head. But Sam, Sam was not in her view of the tiny motel room. Which was scary, he was supposed to be asleep on the next bed. "Dean?"

Dean exited the bathroom quickly, "Aiden? You ok?"

"Dean? Where's Sammy?" Aiden asked, gesturing to the other bed with chubby, five year old hands.

"What do you mean where's Sam?" He rubbed his eyes, "He's right- Shit."

"His bag is gone too!" Aiden piped up, eyes wild.

"Fucking hell!" Dean yelled, then grabbed his phone, pressing speed dial 2. "Dad!"

"Winchester," The gruff voice on the other end said.

"Dad!"

"Dean?! What's wrong? Are you all ok?" John asked worriedly.

"Sam's gone!" Dean cried.

"What do you mean Sam's gone!" John yelled.

"He was pissy that you missed his birthday, and wanted to go out for a run and I wouldn't let him cause he was gonna take off so I sent him to bed and now he's gone!" Dean said not once stopping for air.

"Dean… I thought I told you to take care of your brother." John said softly.

"I was Dad! I wouldn't let him out! But Aiden had a bad dream and I was up with her and I'm sorry!" Dean was worried sick.

"Daddy!" Aiden cried, grabbing the phone.

"Yes baby?" John asked.

"Come find Sammy! I want him back!" Aiden was getting rapidly worked up.

"Aiden, I'll be home in a few hours. Just sit tight, it'll be just fine. Dean's gonna take care of you."

"But Daddy! Sammy and Dean and I have school today! Sammy's gonna miss school!" Aiden's voice sounded flustered.

"Listen, baby girl; I'll be home the second you get back from school ok? Daddy has to go pack the Impala, go with Dean to school baby. Call me or Dean if you have any problems ok?" John said reassuringly.

"Ok Daddy…" Aiden sounded a tad calmer.

"Now give Dean back the phone, and go get dressed ok baby?" John said.

"Ok Daddy, here Dean." Aiden handed him back his phone. She walked off to get dressed for school.

"Hey Dad," Dean said.

"Dean, take Aiden to school, tell them that Sam's home sick and to call me with any questions." John ordered.

"Yes sir." Dean replied, then cast a glance at Aiden, "Dad we're gonna find him right?"

"Of course Dean, we always do." John reassured.


	3. Chapter 3

John looked up from cleaning his gun when the motel room door opened and took note of his children, lacking the middle child, entering the room.

"Daddy!" Aiden cried, dropping her bag on the floor and launching herself at her father.

John wrapped the girl in a bear sized hug.

"Hey dad," Dean sighed, "How was your hunt? Did you happen to pass Sammy on your way here?"

"No son, unfortunately not, hunt was fine, easy salt and burn. We're gonna find him, Dean. No need to worry." John said reassuringly.

"Daddy?" Aiden looked up from John's lap, "Is Sam in trouble?"

"Aiden. Yes, yes he is. Why do you ask?" John asked.

"Cause I don't want him to be…" Aiden trailed off.

"Aiden, if you know anything about where Sammy is, you ought to tell me now, or you'll earn yourself a spanking," John said, voice dropping low.

"But I don't want Sammy to be in trouble, Daddy." Aiden mumbled.

"Aiden Anne Winchester," John growled, "Tell me what you know, now."

"Yes sir. Well, the other day, when Dean had detention, Sammy was looking in those big map books, and he kept looking at a place called…" Aiden paused, racking her memory, "Flage? Flag! Flag something Park!"

"Flagstaff Park?" Dean asked, "Sammy's class just took a field trip there, Aide, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, Flagstaff Park."

"Aiden? You think Sam is at Flagstaff?" John asked, clarifying.

"Yes sir." Aiden responded with military precision.

"Alright then," John said. "Dean get me the phone book, I'm gonna call the park."

"Yes sir," Dean walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the phone book which he handed to his father.

John grabbed his cell phone and started dialing, "Hello? My name is John Winchester, my son Sam ran away last night, and my daughter seems to think he could be at your park? You what? You're people found a boy this morning? Where is he dare I ask? Oh he is refusing to tell you his name, I see… Is his hair shaggy and brown? About 5'6", brown eyes, had a green duffel? Yeah he sounds like mine… can I talk to him? Thanks. Sam."

"Dad?" The voice on the other line was vaguely timid.

"Sammy, thank god." John sighed.

"What you noticed me being gone?" Sam's voice got snippy.

"Oh course we noticed Sam. But we can talk about that later. Right now I want your ass in a chair and it had better stay there until I get show up." John's voice was low and stern.

"I don't want you to show up! I'm fine on my own!" Sam raised his voice to the point of yelling.

"Sam Winchester." John said, in a scary low tone, "Clearly not, if the rangers brought you in."

That left Sam speechless. "But…"

"You get your ass in a chair and keep it there. I'm on my way to come get you now." John got up, putting Aiden down and kissing her forehead.

"Yes sir…" Sam then hung up.

"Dad?" Dean spoke the word quietly.

"Yes son?"

"Sammy's gonna be ok right?" Dean was worried.

"He'll be as ok as he was last time he ran away. His ass will be sore and he'll be doing extra training for as long as I'm here." John reassured Dean.

"Ok… Just don't kill him?"

"I won't Dean, I won't."

John climbed into the driver's seat of the Impala, leaving Aiden and Dean alone in the motel room. He then promptly sped off to Flagstaff Park.


	4. Chapter 4

"You John Winchester?" A man walked up to the car as John was parking at the ranger center.

"That's me."

"Your boy's mighty scared, he's sitting at the main desk waiting for you." The man said.

"Good." John was then led into the ranger center. Upon walking in John cast a glance down at the boy in the chair. "Sam."

"Hey Dad…" Sam squirmed in his seat.

"Get up." John ordered and then promptly gave the boy a bear sized hug. "You had us worried sick, Sammy."

"Didn't think you'd notice…" Sam mumbled.

"Your brother was worried sick, your sister had a fit this morning after finding you gone. Believe me son, we noticed." John sighed.

"Sorry…" Sam said.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it Sammy." John said, begrudgingly stepping into the disciplinarian role.

"Please Dad?" Sam gave his father the puppy do eyes.

"Samuel." John sighed, "What did I just say?"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it…" Sam spoke softly.

"Exactly. Now grab your stuff and put it in the Impala. We'll deal with this back at the motel. Thank you so much for finding him, I can assure you that this won't happen again, right Sammy?"

"Yes sir." Sam bent down and grabbed his duffle, the sighing, he followed his father out to the car. He tossed his duffle in the trunk and crawled into the passenger seat. After that John took off down the road.

"Did you worry, Dad?" Sam looked up from his toes briefly.

"Of course Sam, when I got your brother and sister's phone call this morning I came down here immediately." John said.

"What about the hunt?" Sam asked.

"I had Caleb finish it, it was just a salt and burn."

"Was I more important?" Sam asked timidly.

"Of course you were more important Sammy! You're my son and it's my job to keep you safe."

"Then why the fuck are you never home!" Sam snapped.

John pulled the car over to the side of the road. "You wanna dance boy? Cause I can spank you here just as well as I can at the motel."

"Just answer the fucking question Dad!" Sam yelled.

"I have a job Sam, to keep people safe, sometimes we have to make sacrifices. Now get your ass up and over the hood." John yelled back.

"Dad!" Sam cried.

John promptly got up and walked over and opened the passenger door where he grabbed Sam's ear, ignoring the boy's cries, and tossed him over the hood. "Clearly you and I are dancin' boy. Drop them."

"Dad!"

"Drop them. Now." John's voice got to that scary low point. "You do not want me taking them down for you Sam."

Sam timidly unbuttoned the jeans and dropped them. "Boxers too?"

"Yep."

Sam then pulled down his boxers to meet his jeans and bent over the hood of the Impala. Then he heard the sickening swish of his dad pulling his belt out of his pants.

John then folded the belt in half and brought it down on Sam's rear with a crack.

Sam jumped slightly, you can't help but jump when you're getting belted by a Winchester. "Dad! Please!"

John just continued to beat Sam's ass, and a few minutes later, when he was finished, he pulled a sobbing Sam up, and crushed the boy in a hug. "Shh, it's all ok, we're all ok now. But Sammy? We aren't done."

"We aren't?" Sam looked confused.

"Nope, we're still gonna be talking about your mouth." John sighed.

"What kind of talk will this be?" Sam asked.

"The kind with soap in your mouth son." John said.

"Yes sir…" Sam mumbled, then they got in the car and drove back to the motel.

Upon arriving back the motel John led Sam into the motel room.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Dean yelled as soon as Sam walked in the door.

"Dean. Don't make this a double header." John said gruffly.

And then Aiden made it a double header, by punching Sam in the gut. "You scared me Sammy! Don't do that."

John picked Aiden up and turned her over his knee, where he promptly delivered ten hard spanks. "Don't hit your brother, Aiden. Cause we will do this again if you do, and it won't just be ten."

"Yes sir…" Aiden mumbled, rubbing her bum.

"Sam, go into the bathroom, Aiden, you and Dean stay in here."

John and Sam entered the bathroom where a bar of soap was rubbed in Sam's mouth and lecturing took place.

They soon walked back into the main room, Aiden was curled up on Deans lap and she was nursing a sore bum.

"Let's just make some rules clear here girls and boys, there will be no hitting each other, there will be no running away, there will be no lying, there will be no disobeying direct orders. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."


End file.
